


Useless

by XxkarmalovesmexX



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings of uselessness, Kim doesn't understand what's wrong, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxkarmalovesmexX/pseuds/XxkarmalovesmexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ron has feelings for Kim, but she doesn't return them. </p><p>"I quit," I say softly, "I don't want to do this anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

I hated being in the way. I hated feeling like a burden to Kim and having to constantly be dependent on her to save my own ass. It's annoying, and so frequent that Kim knows when to save me now. Like she has some type of physic powers telling her I'm in trouble before I even say anything. I felt useless. No, I am useless to Kim and I feel like I can't change. I can't do anything to show her I can handle my own skin. 

Then she get's annoyed. Kim does! And we've argued so many times about this. I have to apologize to her, to say sorry that I'm not that useful, that I can't save the day like she can. I'm so shit at this job that no one even knows my name. No one knows that I'm Ron Stoppable. I'm just Kim's sidekick, that's all. 

Do you know how many times she has saved my life? I've lost count! She's saved me from explosions, knives being thrown at me, laser guns and so much more! Honestly it's sickening! Kim has made me cheat death so many times that...that I don't mind dying now. If I can risk my life just once saving her…I don't mind dying. I can die knowing that I helped her, that I did something great. 

"Kim..." I called out to her one evening. We were at her house watching some movies on the couch. We had just finished watching some romantic comedy that she wanted to see and when the credits started rolling she grabbed the tissues on the table to wipe her eyes. When I said her name softly she looked at me, her eyes wide with confusion. 

"Yeah Ron? What is it?" She asked.

"I quit," I say softly, "I don't want to do this anymore."

She moved back on the couch, probably getting more comfortable and just looked at me, stared at me for one long moment. Then she smiled and laughed a little, "What do you mean you 'quit'? You can't quit, Ron. We're supposed to me unstoppable!" 

I shook my head, "I-I…" There was a long pause and I wrung my hands together tightly, twisting them until they hurt and white spreads through my knuckles. 

"I like you…Kim," I whisper and my whole body starts to shake with tension. Rufus, who was in my pocket, whimpers loudly but it goes unnoticed. I clenched my fists and banged them against my legs. 

"I don't want to be useless to you! I don't want to get you killed while you're saving me from some shit that I can't handle. I just..." I looked at her and her eyes widened in shock, probably because of the look of desperation across my face right now. "I know you don't like me back, I can tell. You're always looking at some other guy and not me. I'm done Kim..."

I looked at her, straight in her beautiful green eyes, "I rather die for you than you save me again. I rather die knowing that I did something for you. I'm just this useless thing now! I hate it! I hate this feeling that I have and you're not helping, Kim! You get angry all the time when I fuck shit up and it just makes me feel worse...so much worse, I can't stand it.

"So I'm done. I won't be you're sidekick anymore. It's not like anyone noticed me anyways," I snorted and looked away from her, getting up to turn away from her, "I'm going…I-I like you Kim Possible, that won't change. I'll see you at school." Tears slipped from my eyes as I walked out of the house I grew so fond of, that I've spent so much time at since I was little until now. I knew things were going to change for the worse. I knew that I never was going to come back here. 

"Bye Kim..." I whispered and closed the front door of the house never looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I have so much angst, I swear I'm not filled with it. But I was in the mood to write somehing while I was watching Kin Possible and somehow I couldn't make it happy soooooo… I hope you enjoy though! :)


End file.
